A Dolphin's Smile
by Remrii
Summary: KakaIru love. Might be M in later chapters. I still haven't decided, but for the time being, enjoy! Don't read if you're homophobic. Please, spare our time and quit while you're ahead. Chapter two up!
1. Kakashi's thoughts

It seemed that to all of the single, and the occasional married ladies of Konoha there was mainly one silver-haired man that was "the apple of their eye". Hatake Kakashi. He had rarely acknowledged all of this unwanted attention; he'd always be too busy reading his little orange book. However, Kakashi really woudln't care even if he was paying attention to his seemingly hundreds of fan-girls. It was an easy task for him to capture the heart of any girl, but he could never hold onto it forever. At one point or another he seemed to lose his drive and just let go. It always perplexed him as to why he could never find the right person for him.

_Maybe...there's just no one out there for me. _He'd think every now and then. _No matter, though. A highly skilled ninja shouldn't have to worry about a love life. It would probably cause my mind to stray from other important matters anyways._

So Kakashi ignored all of the desperate attempts by many to lure him into a relationship. He decided that if and when he wanted a relationship, he'd be the one to initiate it, not the other way around.

When would the time come though?

His interest in women seemed to be disappearing more every time a new girl begged for a relationship with him. As a matter of fact, he began to look down, slightly, at women with all of their futile attempts just for one man. At this point, he determined that it would be for his best interest to stay out of any affairs with women until he got his mind set out. It's not like it was a challenge to him, he never had a complete interest in girls from the beginning, not nearly as much as Naruto who could usually be seen trying to gain Sakura's attention.

_This should be a fairly easy task_. He concluded. _But...if I'm temporarily avoiding relationships with women...what about...a possible male companion?_

He froze. The thought of a male companion in his life sent a shiver up his spine. It's not like a homosexual was looked down upon by the people of Konoha, it's just seemed so unlike him, though. Besides, what guy would be attracted to him? Or better yet, who would Kakashi be attracted to? Gai was too creepy for his tastes. Asuma...well he'd be better off with Kurenai, anyways. Pursuing a relationship with Naruto or Sasuke was out of the question, Kakashi didn't want to be viewed as a pedophile. Izumo...oh wait, he's already going out with Kotetsu.

Person after person, there was always one reason or another as to why he couldn't like them. He knew there was someone for him, he just couldn't quite think of who it could be. He decided to let it slide for now, it wasn't that big of an issue. So, Kakashi set out for the day, with an open mind for whatever life may throw at him. He made a few hand seals and left his apartment in a small puff of smoke.

Kakashi made a short visit to the hokage's office to figure out if whether or not he had a mission that day. To his luck, he wasn't assigned anything , so he just decided to savor his day off. On his way out of the building, after passing long, curved hallways he made his way to the mission room to brag to those who may be there. With a smirk hiding behind the mask that covered almost all of his face, Kakashi peered behind the doorway and saw only one person in the room--Umino Iruka.

Iruka was one of the academy teachers of Konoha. He rarely spoke with Kakashi, or even see him for that matter! Their lives were too different for them to see each other on a daily basis. Iruka never really noticed it due to the responsibility of teaching at the academy. Kakashi, however, noticed it as soon as he set his eyes on the tan man.

_Umino Iruka. He's the one._ He realized right then and there. Of course it seemed odd to make this assumption this early. More importantly, Kakashi barely even knew him. He figured he'd have to set out to get to know him better, but he already knew he was attracted to him.

He stood there, hands gripping the doorway, contemplating a reasonable plan to strike up a conversation between the two of them. He watched in silence as Iruka collected papers and stacked them in a neat little pile. Kakashi clenched his fists and proceeded to walk into the quiet room in a rather composed matter considering his sudden realization just a few seconds ago.

"Yo," He said, armed raised slightly as he continued to walked towards Iruka. The younger man jumped with the sudden break of silence. He turned around quickly and took in the sight of the approaching Jounin. Iruka offered a cheerful smile, as he always does.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," He said. "It's been a while since we've had a good enough opportunity to talk, hasn't it?"

Kakashi's visible eye formed a crescent signifying that he was giving a genuine smile. "How long would you say it's been?"

Iruka looked up in a moment of thought. "I haven't been able to keep track, these days at the academy have taken up almost all of my time. By the way, how is Naruto and Sakura?"

"Both are doing fine," He replied. "Sakura's increasing strength is becoming rather intimidating, and Naruto...well he's just being Naruto."

Iruka gave a sigh of relief. He looked Kakashi in the eye and said "I'm so proud of them. They're turning out to be respectable people, and confident shinobi, thanks to you. You're a wonderful teacher."

_He sounds like a parent..._ Kakashi thought. He smiled as a thanks. "I suppose I should go now, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work. I guess I'll see you around then, Iruka-sensei,"

With that, Kakashi turned and waved good bye. Iruka said goodbye as well as waved and before he knew it, Kakashi was gone.

As Kakashi left, Iruka couldn't help but blush just a little bit. He had to admit, the older Jounin was a fairly handsome man, with what was showing. It wasn't hard for Iruka to like him, although he wish he hadn't because the thought of all the girls that try to date Kakashi lowered his hopes of ever dating him himself.

_He probably likes one of his fan girls...There are so many of them, it must be easy to find the right one. He's so lucky to have so many that are so willing to be there anytime for him. Now that I think about it..._ Iruka rubbed his head softly._ I don't see him every display affection towards the girls, at least publicly. Maybe he doesn't like them?_

The thought made Iruka's heart start beating faster and faster. Despite being usually optimistic, it never even crossed his mind that Kakashi liked him as well. He never thought he was good enough for someone so respected like Kakashi. Iruka shook his head and continued to organize the papers. He heaved a heavy sigh and sat down, ready for the long say of filing mission reports.


	2. Iruka's long lunchbreak

I'm sorry for not updating in a while you guys!

My computer wouldn't let me upload any documents for some reason, but it's better now! Thanks to those who left nice reviews. Iruka's inferiority complex seems to get the best of him, doesn't it? How cute.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter two. :D

-------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed as if it couldn't go any slower for Iruka. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like an eternity. Although he had plenty of things to keep him busy, which it did, Iruka never felt completely occupied. He thought about his meeting with Kakashi earlier that morning. He knew he really liked Kakashi, actually he had for some time, but there was a feeling inside of him that prevented it from ever being able to express it. Also, being an academy teacher didn't help either, he never got a chance to think about Kakashi nearly as much as he desired to. When they did meet it took everything he had to break down and confess every time they met.

_There's someone for everyone. _Iruka reminded himself with a sheepish smile. _If he doesn't like me back, then...he's not my someone. It'd be nice to know if he was or not..._

Iruka spaced out while filing the mission reports team ten had just turned in. He stared at the cluttered space in front of him and breathed heavily. His eyes drooped slightly as his mind feverishly raced with random images. Iruka shook his head and tilted backwards and examined the textured ceiling, making small notes of pictures or letters he'd find. While carelessly looking at the ceiling, Tsunade walked in and watched as Iruka continued to gaze at the ceiling, absentmindedly.

_He's only human. It's natural to space out. _She thought. Suddenly, an evil smirk spread upon her face. _But..._

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" She bellowed which made the room feel as if it was shaking.

Iruka's eye enlarged as he fell forward back into his original seating position. He started to break out into a small sweat. He immediately stood up and bowed for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama," He said while bowing. "Please forgive me."

Tsunade laughed kindly. "It's ok, Iruka-sensei." She shook her right hand. "Everyone does it."

As she continued to laugh, Iruka gave a few nervous chuckles. He was obviously still shaken up from her yelling at him. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Besides that, I came to inform you that your lunch break starts now so you can take it easy." She said with a now calmer voice.

"Right...right," Iruka said quietly. He bowed once more and left the room as quickly as possible.

_Why did she have to scare me like that? _He pondered while making his way past the few other jounins and chunins occupying the office.

He looked up and noticed that the exit was just down the hallway, so he began to sprint. He wanted fresh air so desperately, for some odd reason. Iruka made his way out the door and was instantly warmed by the beaming sun. There was a slight and refreshing breeze blowing by, causing his deep-brown hair to sway ever so slightly. It was such a beautiful day, young shinobi were out with their families, enjoying the pleasant afternoon. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth and he continued to walk down the moderately populated streets of Konoha. His eyes lightly closed shut as he savored the peace that was around him.

The peace didn't last long as an familiar and obnoxious voice rang out. Iruka flinched at the sudden disturbance.

"No no no, Konohamaru! Her boobs are big enough! You're not going to get the sexy no jutsu right if you can't make her attractive enough." Naruto exclaimed.

"Maaa..." Konohamaru replied in a deeply annoyed tone. "How big to they need to be?!"

"Really big," Naruto replied while using his hands to show the proper size. "Big boobs never fail to give a guy a nosebleed. I'll show you."

He looked around to find a potential victim. Naruto quickly found his former teacher and called out to him. He knew Iruka had fallen for the jutsu many times before, it should work again this time, he concluded. Naruto ran up to Iruka and quickly grabbed him by the arm, leading him towards Konohamaru. Iruka blinked in surprise.

"Hello, Konohamaru," He said awkwardly. Naruto, who was standing right next to him, promptly performed the sexy no jutsu and immediately caught Iruka's attention. Naruto proceeded to caress Iruka's chest and call out his name. He studied Naruto carefully with a blank expression on his face, not saying a word.

_Hehe! Here comes the nosebleed. _Naruto thought.

Iruka sighed and finally said, "You know, Naruto, you shouldn't do that in public. People will think down of you even more..." With that Iruka gently brushed off Naruto and continued to stroll down the relatively quiet streets. He left Naruto in complete disbelief, and still in his girl state. Konohamaru was in shock as well, but quickly snapped out of it to remind Naruto to change back before other people began to look. He promptly undid the jutsu and scratched his head while the event ran through his mind.

"I don't understand why he didn't fall for it. He always does!" Naruto said.

"Maybe he's sick..." Konohamaru offered.

"He'd still flip out like he always does even if he _was _sick Besides, he didn't look sick" He replied.

The two of them remained quiet as they thought of possible reasons as to why their teacher didn't react the way they wanted.

"Do you think...he's gay?" Konohamaru finally spat out. Naruto slowly turned his head in disbelief. He proceeded to smack Konohamaru over the head for just thinking about it.

"Hey!" Konohamaru complained childishly. "You never know!"

"I bet you he isn't!" Naruto replied ignorantly. "Besides, how would you prove it?"

"I dunno..." He replied weakly.

"You wouldn't even know who he'd go gay for, anyways. We'd just be wasting our time trying to find the right person to get him to freak out."

Konohamaru seemed to have all hope restored with just that. "Let's do it then!"

"Only to prove you wrong," Naruto said. "If I do, and most likely will, you have to treat me to ramen!"

"Done!" Konohamaru yelled.

With that, the two of them began to think up a list of all the potential men Iruka would possibly like. Some of them, Iruka probably didn't even know! They just rambled off names of all the older men they could think of. The list included some of the following; Ebisu, Jiraiya, Genma, Raidou, Gai, Ibiki, and even Kakashi.

"How are we going to figure out which one he likes?" Inquired Konohamaru.

Naruto paused and thought for a moment. He grunted while thinking of a good enough way to find out without wasting their entire day. "Why don't we start with our teachers?"

"Eww...a naked Ebisu-sensei." Konohamaru replied rather disgusted, his tongue stuck out as well.

"Well, at least you know what his face looks like! I don't know what I'll do for Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said.

"Just have his mask on." He said rather quickly.

"Ok..." Naruto said. "Now we have to find our target once more. Ready?"

Konohamaru nodded and jumped up onto the rooftop with Naruto as they set out for Iruka. As they jumped rooftop over rooftop, they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of where their teacher might be. Five minutes of nothing but leaping paid off once Naruto finally spotted their "target" sitting at a dango shop, waiting patiently for his snack. He gave a devilish grin and silently motioned to Konohamaru the location of Iruka. They abruptly halted and hid in a nearby alley, going over their plans once more.

"Ok, Konohamaru, you go first," Naruto said without letting the younger one speak.

Konohamaru let out a displeased sigh and silently crept towards Iruka. He performed the sexy no jutsu, Ebisu-style, and called out Iruka's name in a lustful manner. He turned his head and froze with a bewildered expression plastered on his face. He managed to twitch a few times, before begging for the image out of his head. The student immediately undid the jutsu and walked over to Naruto.

"Your turn," He said while shuddering with what he just did.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and smiled. He transformed into the sexy version of Kakashi and walked over to Iruka. He sat down beside him and hugged him before he had a chance to turn and examine the being next to him.

"I love you, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said playfully into Iruka's ear.

Iruka's face instantly began to turn beet red as he turned and found "Kakashi" looking back at him with a smile on his face. He wriggled himself free from Naruto's grip and held his hands up to his face stopping the small traces of blood trickling down from his nose. Iruka ran off just as his food was being delivered. Naruto gasped in skeptiscism while Konohamaru casually strolled by him and plopped down right next to him.

"I win," He said in a victorious tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

No Kakashi for this chapter! His day off will be in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this one for now.


End file.
